The Secret
by LA
Summary: Another cute story. Kurt, Remy, Rogue and a lil' girl called Lila. Not Cheney. Wagner.


**Disclaimer:****These characters aren't mine, well Lila and Luna are, but their names aren't. Teehee. Ah done gone an' gave 'em purdy names justa confuse you. Yhiuck. Anyway, this is another cute little piece of mine, I don't enjoy writing them that much, but it is another story I wrote for my English class. So you can't say my spellings are wrong coz my teacher checked them :op Except the bits I changed. And all the German and French bits. And the parts in Southerner language which I've never heard…**

**The Secret**

"Where's Uncle Remy going?" asked eight-year-old Lila, watching her father's best friend disappear in the mid morning traffic on his Harley.

"I do not know liebling. Why?" Kurt looked over at his daughter from the couch.

"He leaves at the same time every day and sometimes he comes back really late and once, he didn't come back at all!" Lila's cat-like, yellow eyes were opened wide as she divulged this small piece of scandal.

"Well I suppose that is his business little one," nevertheless, he rose to his feet to peer out of the window of his penthouse apartment, trying to catch a glimpse of his flame-haired friend. Nothing, not even the familiar sight of his black leather trenchcoat billowing behind him. 'Oh well,' thought the blue-furred German uncurling his long tail resignedly and turned to tickle his daughter.

The following day, Lila sat vigil at the window, searching for a quick sighting of her favourite 'uncle', Remy.

"There he goes again Daddy!" she cried, jumping up and down, pointing to a tall, muscular frame clambering aboard a Harley Davidson motorbike. Kurt looked at his watch. 'She's right,' he thought, 'it's the precise moment he left yesterday.'

During the day, Kurt's worry grew. With Remy's wife out of town on business, where could he be going and not returning until late? Remy and his wife were partners in their Internet security business, so he would not work until she was back. Remy's wife was also Kurt's sister, of sorts. Kurt's mother (who had abandoned him at birth) had adopted a young skunk-haired mutant by the name of Rogue. She was now known as Sabine LeBeau, his best friend's wife – and business partner. 'Perhaps he is seeing another woman…no, that is a foolish thought, he and Rogue have been through too much together. If he stayed with her all those years when she was untouchable, why would he ruin things now skin to skin contact is possible? He might be getting bored; he always had the worst reputation as a ladies' man, he has certainly not lost his charm either…' at that moment the phone rang and started him out of his dark reverie.

"Hello?" he answered in his still-heavy Germanic accent.

"Hey Kurt!" a cheery woman's voice greeted him, "It's ya'r darlin' sistah callin'!"

"Hallo mein zutter, how is New York at this time of year?" 'Great. What if she asks about her husband?'

"Oh surprisingly warm actually. Look sugah, Ah doan have much time but Ah was wonderin' if ya'll knew where Remy's at? He ain' answerin' at home an' his cellphone's turned off."

"Actually, I just saw him leaving. Err, there's something I was hoping to speak with you about, involving him though," Kurt trailed off.

"Go ahead."

"Well," he started rather hesitantly, "Remy gas been leaving the house at the exact same time each day and sometimes does not return until the small hours of the morning. Do you know where he goes?" his tone was one of suspicion and rather suggestive.

"Nope. Why? You don't suppose he's having an affair, do you?" she joked.

"Well…"

"Kurt, just ask him. Got to go, bye!"

Click. She had hung up.

Later that evening, Kurt finally resolved to himself that he should ask Remy where he had been going all this time. He did not hear Remy arrive back, but that was not unusual of his friend's cat-like stealth. Kurt decided to go knock on Remy's door across the hallway anyway. After a few minutes of catching up, he popped the question.

"Remy, where do you go at 10:20 every morning?" He half expected a moody 'it's none of your business' look to be shot his way and had something along the lines of 'Why, doan ya trus' Gambit!' shouted at him. Instead:

"There's an orphanage 'bout two miles away an' I been doin' some volunteer work." He supplied readily. Kurt's jaw dropped. His best friend, the well built, lady-killing tough-guy – once the world's best master thief, was a volunteer at an orphanage.

"You… volunteering…little ones…" was all Kurt could manage.

"Yeah, I really like kids – I used to be one you know – " Remy always had a knack of stating the obvious in a most amusing manner, "maybe someday, Sabine and I could…" he trailed off longingly.

"Orphanage," Kurt was still doing his goldfish impression.

"That's right, orph-an-age," Remy spoke slowly as if explaining to a child, wearing his usual 1000 watt grin, "Dere's a new fille there, about Lila's age, she's having trouble fittin' in, y'know. T'ought Mebbe lil' Lil' would like to keep her company somedays."

"Oh, um, ja, that is a good suggestion, there are hardly any other girls Lila's age in the building, I will ask her in the morning," although Kurt was sure he already knew the answer-

"Yes, PLEASE, Daddy, can I go, can I, can I?" Lila shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly. She never refused an offer to spend time with her Uncle Remy. She would gain a friend too – added bonus!

So that afternoon, Remy and Kurt – two fully grown men – were run ragged by two eight-year-olds. Lila and Luna had the time of their lives. They got into trouble – their guardians got them out again!

Hurt flopped heavily onto his couch after putting Lila to bed.

"Mein Gott, what a day!" he exclaimed to himself. 'I'm so glad Remy was not seeing another woman. What was I thinking! It is a relief that my dear Gambit has gone back to his old 'job' too! That private company of theirs will keep his nose clean for certain…

Remy Etienne LeBeau flopped heavily onto his couch and poured himself a shot of Bourbon.

"Mon Dieu, what a day!" He exclaimed. His cellular phone rang.

"Allô?"

"Hi! Look Rems, Ah've got some work for ya'. A nice little piece of sabotage, not too extravagant but a challenge none the less."

"We'll see about that," Gambit chuckled, "A challenge chère, pour moi! A proffesional such as myself!"

"How soon can you be here?"

"A few hours, say three at the least," he replied.

"Alright, hurry ya over-confident Gumbo swillin'-"she began to scold him playfully.

"I miss you" he whined.

"Oh Remy, Ah'll see ya in a while, ya sweet swamp-rat!"

"Bye bye Roguie!"

"Bye mah love,"

**LA**

**Thanks for reading! Apologies for the following rant:**

**To whoever was too spineless to leave their real name on on my feedback webpage, I actually hadn't read Darqstar's story before writing this. Shock, horror I know, but it's hardly an original concept is it. I've read at least two others like it. So thanks for making me look like I plagiarised a hard working writer's work. Way to encourage fan fiction authors. I work hard too you know. Besides which, Darqstar's story is much better than mine and there's absolutely no need to rub it in. More to the point though, it's not even that similar! What, Gambit does something good but people think he's doing dodgy deals? That's basically the plot to every run of the mill Gambit story – a tale of redemption.**


End file.
